


-

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, i'm not sorry uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: Untitled fic. It gets sad.





	-

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't want to bawl your eyes out.

The jet's stopped, civilisations are saved, and they're running away from the bad guys again. Seems like a normal Wednesday to them.

It's a good run of – let's say 50 metres(?) or so – and they slam the TARDIS doors shut after. Back in the comfort of their spaceship, they can finally catch a bit of breath and wait a few moments before picking up their companions for another lovely adventure. 

To the future? Maybe. Ryan doesn't like thinking about the future. They've already been to the past – two centuries ago – and it had Graham thinking about his family's history for a month or two. Yasmin wants to go to another planet, and the Doctor thinks about Traken for one moment before dismissing the thought. It's difficult enough to have to think about a friend's death when they have the power to rewatch it all over again.

Once they've gotten the coordinates down, they reach into their bum bag and snag a couple of crisps to munch on. They still don't know where they're headed to after, but at least they've gotten a playlist ready.

The TARDIS beeps several times before there's a siren blaring out. The Doctor grabs a screen panel to read:

**UNKNOWN** **ENERGIES** **DETECTED**

It confuses them, but before they could check it out, the TARDIS doors open. A sobbing Yasmin tackles the Time Lord and wraps them firmly around her arms.

"You're not dead, thank God you're not dead, God, you're not dead..." she keeps repeating in a stuttered voice.

"Yas? What do you mean? Where's Ryan and Graham?"

Yasmin could barely breathe from the constant sobbing. "They're – goddammit – th-they're..."

The Doctor's eyes sting. Tears are going to develop. "Y-Yas..."

Something foreign is occupying their mind. There's something, something, something touching them. Their hand. They look down.

It's crumbling.

And crumbling.

And c r u m b l i n g.

And Yasmin sees all of this with a terrified look on her face.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispers as they dissipate into a mass collection of atoms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for my actions here (and you read my warning at the beginning). My friends asked for angst so I did my job. :)


End file.
